Ageha Aikatsu!
Ageha Aikatsu! is a new fan series made by MikuHatsune145 and is based around the butterfly. Story Chouko Ageha is a passionate and confident girl,she loves butterflies and mostly idols,she dreams to be one since she is small,she doesn't know much about idols but want to learn everything about them. A new idol school opened it doors: the Papillon Academy,only reserved for girls who want to become idols,Chouko asked again and again her parents if she can go that school to realize her dream. Her parents asked themselves some questions but when they saw her,practicing every day to become an idol,when they saw her passion and her determination,they finally stated than their daughter finally grew and than she can take responsabilities,so they accepted and registered her to the school. A few months later,after some preparations,she finally entered the school where she met her first friend on the academy Akemi Ruritateha,and her roommate they becamed very friends together. What inspired Chouko to become an idol is Nymphalidae the top idol unit who is very popular composed of Miku and Pauline,they actually are in the Papillon Academy and are considered the best idols. Chouko is determined to realize her dream and with the help of her friends she absolutely want to make it true. Characters Idols Chouko Ageha Color: Purple Type: Sexy Brand: Ageha Nights Mascot: Ageha School Dress: Purple Papillon Coord Aura: Purple and gold different sized butterflies,gold chains,red and purple roses,purple and gold sparkles,red,purple and gold gems and purple rose ornaments. Chouko is passioned by fashion and idols since she is small,she always dreamed to be one same if she doesn't know a lot of things about idols. Her parents were not really sure of her becoming an idol,but they saw her passion and her determination,so they finally accepted her to come at the Papillon Academy. When she first entered at the academy,she met Akemi who later becamed her bestfriend,they share a lot of common points,but they are very opposite: Chouko is very determined while Akemi is very shy,so Chouko helps her to become less shy. She love fashion and always liked to see models on magazines but the one who really caught her attention is Ran Shibuki,she is a fan of Spicy Ageha but she wanted to have her own brand,when she first saw Ageha Nights she fell in love with this brand when she first saw it. She likes butterflies and her father is a butterfly hunter,in his office there is a lot of collection of butterflies,Chouko admire his father,her mother runs a beauty parlor and Chouko likes helping her with works and she really like the work of her mother. Akemi Ruritateha Color: Blue Type: Cool Brand: Neon Spy Mascot: Blue Admiral School Dress: Blue Papillon Coord Aura: Glowing blue and black butterflies,neon blue,purple and yellow triangles,black and blue dots spheres, blue neon music speakers,rainbow dots spheres and rainbow neon circles. Akemi is Chouko's bestfriend compared to her she's more shy and less sure of herself,she admires Chouko's determination and want to be like her but she said than she's very unique the way she is. Akemi love spy/secret agent clothes,books and films,she loves wearing spy clothes and is a fan of them since she is small,her mother like buying her her favorite books,her room is full of neon things and film posters. When she first saw Neon Spy's designs she was amazed by its clothes,Akemi always wanted to be an actress in action films,she is a fan of Aoi Kiriya and Éléonore Oceano who are popular actresses and it inspired her to become an idol. When Akemi becamed an idol she tried to forgive her shyness and Chouko helps her to be less shy,Akemi's parents runs a sci-fi restaurant and she like helping them with work. Akemi want to do her best to become an idol and a famous actress,she do theater since she is small and is very skilled and want to show these skills by doing dramas and Chouko supports her to realize her dream. Chinatsu Hyomoncho Color: Orange Type: Pop Brand: Rainbow☆Juice Mascot: Marbled Fritillary School Dress: Orange Papillon Coord Aura: Slices of oranges,green and yellow lemons,strawberries,blueberries, cherries,gold and rainbow stars,orange butterflies,rainbow stardrops and rainbow starfruits. Chinatsu is an happy-go-lucky and very cheerful girl,she is always saying Energy recharged! while drinking a bottle of mango flavored ramune,she is always saying than her lucky charms are the orange butterfly pins in her hair. She is always carrying a bottle of or mango or pineapple ramune her favorite drink,she is a very dynamic idol and is known for her passionate and dynamic performances,she loves fruits and when she first saw the brand Rainbow☆Juice she loved it. Its a brand all based on fruits,with fruits designs who almost make it realistic,she always loved fruits and when she heard about Rainbow☆Juice's first premium,she jumped in the occasion,when she met Chouko and Akemi they fastly becamed good friends. They all later planned on becoming a unit,they worked all together and Chinatsu was chosen to be the writer of their songs,Chouko is the leader and Akemi the choregrapher,they all worked on a good unit name,they later decided to combine their ideas and they later ended up with the name Butterfly Parade. They becamed very popular and Chinatsu were happy to make friends with them,she becamed even more happy because she becamed friends with them. Yumeko Monjicho Color: Pastel Pink Type: Cute Brand: Sweet Dreams Mascot: Cabbage White School Dress: Pastel Papillon Coord Aura: Crescent moons,little white and pastel pink clouds,little sparkles,gold stars,flying pastel pink and blue and white sheeps,pastel pink and white butterflies and pink glitters. Yumeko is a person who's dynamic per moment but becomes sleepy after it,she is always saying than she is always dreaming of sweets and eating them but that just dreams. She is also saying than she's dreaming of becoming the top idol,so she works all the time,her friends Seiko and Kame calls her the "sleepwalker idol". She loves idoling since she entered the Papillon Academy,but also likes singing a lot,she singed a lot in front of her parents and decided to trully become an idol by going to the Papillon Academy. She forms a unit with Seiko and Kame: the unit SKY,they started becoming popular,SKY's first goal was to surpass Butterfly Parade but the bonds between them was professional but Yumeko was having fun and they becamed true friends. Yumeko is cute and kind person,she loves sweets and of course sleeping,she loved the brand Sweet Dreams since she first time she saw it. Mascots Units Supporting Characters Brands Items Butterfly System Trivia Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan series